Alternative ending for Manga vol 14
by Rakuda
Summary: Near the end of vol 14: Sorata went on, “What do you think of me? I love you. Am I merely one of the Dragons of Heaven in your eyes?" He kissed a piece of Arashi's hair. Unfortuantely, this tender moment was broken by Nokoru bursting into the audito


"I."Arashi paused, carefully chose her words, "I don't expect this."  
  
Sorata raised an eyebrow. Quietly she spoke, "I accept my destiny as the hidden maiden and seal. My role is to protect Kumai and save the world with all I got, even my life."  
  
She took a step back, and the lock of hair Sorata was holding slipped from his hand. Arashi looked up and met his gentle gaze. Her eyes were a mysterious ocean whirling with unidentified feelings, so deep that Sorata could not help but enticed. "I don't expect this. To have one of the seals die for me."  
  
"Your prophecy of death adds weight on my heart." Her voice now sounded like the sword hidden within her body and her porcelain face layered with frost. "It matters little that I die in a battle. I don't need someone to swap my place and left me burden with guilt." Leaving her curt confession behind, she headed straight towards the door.  
  
Sorata was stunned, not because of her callous statement, but her eyes -- they transformed to the softest shade of violet. Arashi probably had no idea how her eyes betrayed her harsh words and revealed her true feelings. They exposed her cool disguise and displayed utter vulnerability. Sorata finally caught it this time, the message was unmistakable, and it was love.  
  
His big hands were on her shoulders, stopping her, warm but firm. "Nee-chan, ." his heart was moved beyond measure, and for the first time in his life, he was speechless. Tenderly he closed the distance between them and lightly embraced her slender frame. He rested his chin above her head with feather-like gentleness. Arashi body was soft, yet terribly stiff. He simply held her with his eyes closed, just breathing in her scent, searching her spirit with his. He wanted to confront his stubborn maiden. "Guilt? Is that is? Will you bring me some Chrysanthemums once a year? Arashi, tell me how you really feel if I die for you."  
  
Arashi froze with fear. Originally she wanted to blush him off and get rid of his idea of self-sacrifice, but he reacted very differently than what she expected. His calm breathing made her suddenly aware how confused her heart really was. The image of her visiting Sorata's grave was unbearable. Her heartbeat quickened and she began to shiver.  
  
Sensing her struggle, Sorata deepened his embrace, encircling his arms around her waist, buried his head on the nape of her neck and pressing her back even closer to his chest. A tremendous sense of serenity and peace had descended on him the moment he knew her heart, and he was certain that Arashi would feel the same when she acknowledged her own feelings as well. He waited for Arashi to relax.  
  
"You know, admiring the beauty of my nee-chan is worth all the cold shoulders I received." He muttered, his tone suddenly serious. "Meeting the girl I love is the greatest gift from God, and this gift alone is enough for me. Who cares about trivial things like how long I'll live or the way I shall die?" Raising his head up a bit, he whispered in her ears, "I love your irritated look anyway, the way your brows knit together when you got mad. simply gorgeous." Sorata beamed when he thought about the contempt gazes from his ice princess, her cool violet eyes were genuinely innocent. His heart melted. "Everything else matters little when I finally met you."  
  
Arashi shuttered at his words. Sorata's body was like a fortress, protective and uncompromising. A rush of strange emotion was flowing out of her heart, for she could no longing denied this gift of love. She wanted to stop fighting her own feelings and start letting her guard down. True, she dreaded seeing Sorata die for her, but it was not important. His words echoed in her mind, "everything else matters little when I finally met you." She didn't know she was beautiful and precious until Sorata showered her with love. Love. She closed her eyes for a moment and savoured this word. To her surprise, her mind no longer harboured fear; she now understood that she and Sorata could no longer be separated by death. This dear man had already left footprints in her heart and it would remain that way forever.  
  
She let out a sigh and opened her eyes. His warmth was what she needed now, and Sorata instinctively held her tighter still. It felt very good to be embraced by Sorata; his body completely enclosed her slim figure. Hesitantly, Arashi lifted her hand to cover his. Sorata quickly wrapped it and their fingers intertwined. He grinned broadly, even without opening his eyes, he could just see Arashi's smile. "I love you, my proud maiden." 


End file.
